Nada es lo que parece
by Messe
Summary: Brittany habia aceptado el empleo de gerente de la sucursal porque manejar a personas era algo que le gustaba pero el hecho de que la supervisora la odiara de un manera sobrenatural no formaba parte de sus planes.


Nada es lo que parece

Primera impresión

Llevaba cerca de cinco meses trabajando para esta nueva franquicia como gerente, sin embargo la supervisora parecía odiarme desde el primer momento en que me había visto en las oficinas de recursos humanos. Su mirada lasciva durante la entrevista me había hecho sentir tan incomoda que incluso había llegado a rogar por no obtener el puesto a pesar de necesitarlo.

Sin embargo un par de semanas después me habían llamado para ponerme a prueba y no tardo más de un mes y el puesto ya era mío.

Ella hacia visitas rutinarias que no lograban mas que hacerme sentir nerviosa. Ella observaba cada paso que daba y mi rendimiento.

Sus comentarios y observaciones rebosaban de agresividad y rogaban por sensibilidad.

Recuerdo que una vez, cuando no tenía más que unos días me atreví a preguntarle al vicepresidente como es que nunca habían considerado despedirla y su respuesta me dejo impactada.

-deberías estar agradecida, si no fuera por ella no estarías trabajando aquí. Ella quedo seca de abogar porque te dieran el puesto argumentando que tú eras la parte fresca que necesita este lugar. Había muchas personas en la fila con más experiencia y una excelente reputación- me había dicho Marck Salling- Santana López vio algo en ti chiquilla, ella empezó como todos.

-yo no tenia idea, es solo que desde me vio en esas oficinas no deja de molestarme con cosas tontas, con trabas, probándome cada segundo como si buscara el detalle mas tonto para prescindir de mi trabajo- me sentí tan tonta por lo que me había dicho.

- muchachita ella es una persona mayor y madura créeme que no perderá su tiempo buscando detalles tontos como los llamas, ella puede solo despedirte y ya- me miro severo pero sin odio, no como con el que me miraba Santana López.

-¿usted cree? Se que soy joven pero no tonta el puesto me lo he ganado, fue muy difícil llegar hasta aquí, nunca he sido una mente brillante pero soy demasiado sociable y el manejo de la gente se me da bastante bien- dije confiada.

-eso es algo que santanita dijo de ti, tu optimismo le llamo la atención por decirlo de alguna manera.- me miro atentamente- no te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones, no siempre son las correctas y ten por seguro que tampoco las mejores- me sonrío- puedes preguntarle a tus muchachos que ha hecho Santana por ellos y créeme que la admiraras, a todo esto, ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-Brittany, Brittany Pierce, pensé que lo sabia- dije algo confundida, y es que el vicepresidente Marck solo había ido en una ocasión desde que yo entrara a trabajar en ese lugar- el río a carcajadas y la miro con algo de ternura.

-te conocía de voz de la misma Santana como la rubita nueva- yo me moleste y lo mire con algo de enojo mientras el seguía riendo a carcajadas.- Pero bueno Brittany mejor dejemos la platica para otra ocasión es algo tarde y aun tengo algunas visitas pendientes- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Yo enseguida entre a la pequeña oficina que ocupaba y me dedique el resto de la tarde a revisar algunas facturas. Posiblemente alguno de esos días me dedicara a preguntarles a los muchachos cual era la verdadera Santana López.

Santana López

¿Que era Santana López?

¿La mujer maravilla?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Brittany en su oficina, en el transcurso de esa semana se había dedicado en ciertos momentos a platicar con los muchachos y las repuestas la habían dejado congelada.

-Santana López es la mujer mas buena- le había dicho Quin, era la encargada del lugar en las ocasiones en las que Brittany no se encontraba- cuando quede embarazada ella lucho con uñas y dientes para que no me corrieran, tengo claro que eso va contra la ley, pero la empresa no piensa en nosotros sino en las ganancias que pueden obtener a nuestra costa, tuve mucho miedo que durante mi incapacidad perdiera mi trabajo pero ella me visito todos los días hasta que regrese a trabajar y se encargo personalmente de ponerme al día con las cosas que habían cambiado, es una persona muy agradable solo que hay que escarbar un poquito- sonrío

-me imagino que habrás escuchado que no soy para nada de su agrado, me odia- le dije dolida.

-algún comentario salio por hay de que no te deja ni a la sombra cuando viene, pero es normal, eres prácticamente nueva. Ella nunca venia aquí antes de que tu llegaras. Si lo hacia tenia que ser completamente necesario. Es un poco dura muy pocas personas la conocen fuera de este lugar.

Después me acerque a mercedes, parecía una chica ruda y estaba segura que no me mentiría si preguntaba por como era la jefa.

-es genial- me había dicho y yo casi me había ahogado con el Dr. Pepper que bebía en ese momento.

-¿Como? La pregunta Salio de mi boca como vomito.

-es que es la verdad, cuando estuve a punto de renunciar porque me quería dedicar a mi carrera de cantante ella hablo conmigo y me hizo ver que mientras no tuviera fondos y apoyo para empezar no tenia esperanzas- el comentario me molesto, ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella era genial si le había arrancado sus sueños solo por decirle que sin dinero no podría?- recuerdo cuando me presento a su amigo David karofski es un buen productor de aquí, de alguna manera convenció a Marck para que me aumentara el sueldo y pudiera completar el pago de la escuela de artes.-en ese momento casi lloraba de la sorpresa ¿era todo eso posible?

Más noche cuando había cerrado y me encontraba en mi ordenador poniendo al día unos cuantos números la puerta principal sonó y cuando mire por la ventanilla de mi oficina la vi. Venia empapada y yo siquiera había notado la lluvia.

Baje con las llaves de inmediato y la deje pasar. Su mirada café me congelo y en ese momento tuve la seguridad de que ni siquiera la tormenta que había afuera me haría erizarme de esa manera.

-pensé por mera casualidad que podría encontrarte aquí, de todas formas si no la hacia iba a venir mañana temprano- dijo indiferente y se sentó en una silla cercana mientras sacaba unos papeles de su enorme bolso.

-tiene unos momentos apenas que hemos terminado y estoy preparándome para la junta de mañana- le dije temerosa, a pesar de que le llevaba una cabeza de altura a Santana, la morena gozaba de mucha presencia y rebozaba autoridad.

-OH! Claro, he venido a traerte algunos papeles, te servirán para mañana, son del manejo que se le daba a la sucursal antes de que tu llegaras- dijo mientras me entregaba la carpeta.

La mire temblar y me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo empapada que estaba. Enseguida me acerque a la cafetera la puse a andar y regrese a la mesa en donde se encontraba Santana.

Santana López era una mujer madura mas no grande no tenia idea ni que edad calcularle, pero no cabía duda de que era hermosa, no era alta pero si de la estatura necesaria, con la piel acaramelada y un cabello negro largo que caía liso y húmedo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos cafés chocolotes y mejillas prominentes. Fije la vista en los voluptuosos labios que en ese momento se ocupaban en beber de la humeante taza de café.

Desde que había servido las tazas unos minutos atrás no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Su presencia creaba un dejo de incomodidad en mi estomago.

-Bueno Pierce si sabes que la visita de mañana es importante ¿no? Vendrán los dueños a supervisar los avances que tenemos. Y ten por seguro que tendrán muchas dudas sobre ti, eres su nueva adquisición y querrán conocerte. Así que por la tarde vendré por ti para llevarte a almorzar con ellos, dejaras a Quin a cargo y te dedicaras a demostrarle que no por nada tienes el cargo. Rachel y yo estaremos presentes así que no estarás sola. Hablaba tan fríamente que mientras miraba los papeles no pude evitar imaginarme la actitud que tendría cuando despedía a alguien. Cualquier que fuere no tenia el mínimo interés en averiguarlo, mas por su carácter que por cualquier cosa.

-Okay, tengo que pensar entonces en algo interesante que me sirva de platica- dije como queriendo empezar una conversación.

-no es necesario, solo habla de tu trabajo y de los progresos que quieres lograr, tu vida personal no les interesa, así como tampoco si tienes un perro echado con gripa alas patas de tu cama- su comentario me resulto tan ofensivo.

-no es un perro, es un gato se llama lord y tampoco es que tenga gripa es solo que es demasiado obeso como para moverse, solo si es completamente necesario- no pude evitar hacer un puchero.

Define necesario- me preguntó de una manera por demás curiosa.

Solo cuando quiere fumar y sabes ahora que lo pienso esta lluvia debe de tenerlo ansioso y buscando unos cigarrillos, así que mejor llamo un taxi y me voy a casa antes de que caiga de nuevo en vicio- la mire y entonces caí en lo que había dicho y lo tonto que debió parecerle, pero al voltearme me sorprendió encontrarme con una naciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿estas hablando enserio? Tienes un gato fumador esperando por ti en casa- la mire con enfado esperando algún comentario hiriente o burlón de su parte.

-si- di la repuesta lo más fría que pude, lo que menos quería era alargar la conversación así que me dirigí al teléfono para llamar el taxi.

-¿que haces?- Me pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas de la silla de madera.

-llamando un taxi, no puedo esperar a que la lluvia pase vivo cerca pero tampoco quiero enfermarme- dije mientras tecleaba el número.

- no tienes porque llamar ningún taxi por lo que se tu casa queda camino cerca así que yo te llevo ya es algo tarde y el tiempo es espantoso.


End file.
